Remedy
by hiki-is-doomed
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Unwanted Visitor

**Author: **Hi everyone! what's up? Another story was been made when I was in vacation at home /never gone nowhere/. This started when I was about to sleep, silly me…laughs again /still thinking/ because of it I didn't get the right hours of sleep or I say I thought of the story the whole night that I forgot to sleep, then so are the next days I spend my time all day in front of a computer. Hehee! This story is more on chronological dialogs, and less narrations. Some scenes that are irrelevant are cut you just have to guess what happened.

This is not the same SDK story, I changed the plot. The story is nothing to do with the original anime and manga. tongue's out This story includes YuyaxAkira bonding and YuyaxKyo 'you know' scenesand etc… huge grin This is by chapters.

**Summary:**

Yuya a 16 year-old medicine seller was journeying alone in the sea of trees trying to find costumers who would like to buy in the other side of the forest. On her way she was tired and decided to stay in the forest but she didn't know that she had trespassed the territory of the samurais. What would happen to her? She was in her mere death experience! They were thinking of killing her but when they knew that she was somewhat of a doctor, her life was spared. She wouldn't like to serve the samurais and giving free medicines and curing there wounds.

Yuya- medicine seller (16)

Kyo- still the cold-blooded samurai you know (21)

With his moron band of samurais:

Benitora- sort of perverted (17)

Sasuke- annoying little kid (12)

Except:

Akira- still blind/portraying Kyo's brother/ the nice one (17)

* * *

**REMEDY**

Chapter One: Unwanted Visitor

It was a hot summertimeafternoon, A blond girl was puffed and tired, and her legs sore, shoulders ache because of the heavy load that she's carrying all throughout the day. She walked far away, town to town just to find costumers who would like to buy her medicine. One day she was entering into a forest which is known as the Sea of Trees. She haven't got to enter the place yet so she thought that maybe on the other side of the forest there would be a town.

She rested herself into a tree and just decided to go on with the journey as soon as she wake up.

"What a tiring day!"

Yuya gives out a loud sigh as she lifted down the box that is tied around her swelling waist and opened the it just to see

"I guess I never sold at least one medicine…" another heavy sigh

"This is too much she touched her aching shoulders how am I gonna live without anyone buying my medicine? Maybe I'll just take my chances tomorrow".

Yuya , being too tired, comfortably sat down beside a tree and slept. It was about 2pm. A hot and dry afternoonpoor Yuya,she really needs a rest. Just few minutes had gone she heard horses. She thought she was starting to dream but immediately got up when a shadow of a man was in front of her and grasp her body, the boy took her right arm and the other guy took hold of her legs. Yuya bit the boy's hands and kicking the other two guys. Her green eyes widened and she was screaming.

"Who are you! Wha…"

Yuya cried and tried to jump off but the three was superior than with her strength. She can't see him, neither the other guy and a boy. All of a sudden her eyes were turn blurry until she lost conscience.

2 hours had gone 4pm

She was place inside an old hut and when she woke up she was all tied with ropes around her fragile body, hands was at her back. Her kimono was turning loose and open that her inner flesh can be clearly seen if she would try move just a little bit.

"What the hell is happening?" Yuya shouted in despair

A man in the shadows appeared and rolled his eyeballs into Yuya's body.

"What are you people!"

"You're all crazy morons! What did I do?" Yuya shouted, mocking Kyo's face

The man took his sword out and turned his face to Yuya. Yuya shuddered when his red-bloody eyes was staring straight at her.

"/OMG! He will kill me/" Yuya speaking just in her mind

His hair has the color of his eyes and with this she recognized the man. Demon-eyes Kyo, the most wanted, fierce and blood thirsty killer. Yuya knows this will be the end of her dumb, tiring life.

"/OMG!NO!I don't want to die.../" her eyes were both closed

Kyo's sword was really close to end Yuya's life until somebody came right through the door and disturbed them.

Yuya was so nervous that she struggled for breath.

"Hey! Kyo" a boy shouted Sasuke

"What now?"

The boy whispered to Kyo's ear.

"we saw something outside. Look, I guess it belongs to that girl."

"What!" Yuya said

"Tone down bitch, I'm not yet finish with you"

Kyo looked at her with his scary red-bloody eyes and gives Yuya another shiver I the spines.

"You called me a bitch?... Hey! Don't you dare mess up with my things!"

She's trying to get up from the floor trashing about, rolling her body.

"I'm talking to you!" Yuya yelled

"Don't try to move or you'll be dead…"

Kyo suddenly thrust his katana once again and immediately Yuya taken aback. His sword was n her neck that would cut off her head just in a while but then a shrieked from the outside calling Kyo's name once more.

"Kyo!"

He walks out of the door leaving Yuya for a while. Sasuke showed Kyo the box and a small bag.

"What do you want to show me Sasuke?"

"what is this?" Kyo asked

"We found this here…it's a box and a bag"

Suddenly a thumping, bumping, yelling and earsplitting sound sound was heard right in the direction of the old hut where Yuya was situated.

"Didn't you kill the girl yet?" Sasuke annoyingly looks at Kyo

"…" Kyo said nothing

"Darn! That girl is menace…he bit my my hands!"

Benitora laughed aloud seeing Sasuke's painful wound.

"Shut up Beitora!"

All of a sudden Akira just returned. Walking along the misty trees of the forest. While Sasuke was so depressed, he appeared in front of them.

"…hi everyone…"

"Akira…ooohh! Akira!" Benitora, without more ado gave him a hug

"What's with the face Sasuke?"

Sasuke frowned

Kyo stayed silent facing at Akira and Akira just stared at him too.

"hehee.. so Sasuke what again, are you trying to show us?"

"Look at this..."

They first opened the small bag and they saw bullets and a pistol. The bullets and gun was taken out of the bag.

"Why is this girl bringing a gun?" Sasuke asked

"whistle Wow! She's hot!" Benitora exclaimed

"Shut up! She can kill us with this! So, what shall we do with this Kyo" Sasuke

"Keep it…so with the bullets" Kyo said

"What's in the box?" Benitora asked

The box was dropped to the ground. The medicines dispersed, some shattered into pieces. What will Yuya react if she sees this? She will be really mad ofcourse.

"What are these…bottles…a lot of bottles?" Sasuke

Benitora sits down and took one of the bottles in the ground.

"…bottles with this thingy pills and liquid…shaking the bottle until it break Whew! This has weird smell!" Benitora right away faced his head to Kyo

"Cut that out you dumbass" Sasuke shouted

"What did you call me!" Benitora

"Both of you…" Kyo with his one eyebrow raised up and Akira laughing at the corner of a tree while staring at them. Before something might turn wrong between the three Akira interfered.

"Those are medicines guys, haven't you noticed the sign?" Akira

"What sign?... oho! Yeah it says here… darn Sasuke why haven't you read the it!" Benitora gives out another laugh that really pissed off little Sasuke.

"Your getting into my nerves!" Sasuke

Another loud noise bugged them. "(shouts) Hey! set me free! Bastards!"

"Foolish bitch!" Kyo grumbled

"Who was that?" Akira inquired but noone answered him

"bring me that girl, I'm going to talk to her" Kyo

"okay!" Benitora suddenly disappears

Back at old hut

Yuya rolled and twisted her body to untangle the rope. But there was a problem with the rope it wouldn't shift.

"What the… ouch this is too tight!" Yuya cried

Her short kimono was unfastened that her breast was at liberty. Shocked and feeling really nervous she turned her body downwards.

"Gosh! Why did I used this short kimono anyways?"

A man suddenly walked inside the hut and strided towards Yuya.

"what do you want?" Yuya

"Hey, missy! Kyo wants to talk to you" Benitora

"What?... huh? Don't touch me!"

"Sorry missy, I guess this will be your last day."

She was carried outside the hut but the ropes are still tied in her hands and feet just to prevent her from going somewhere else. When she was with the group, she was dropped down with her body lowered to the ground in a shade of a large tree. All of them were standing except Akira, the guy close to Yuya was in his sitting position. Yuya's chest was open, so she bended her body and using her mouth, she grip the other side of her kimono with the other to stay intact.

"What do you want from me…you…you…people?" Yuya yelled at them

Benitora whispered to Sasuke's ears while gazing at Yuya

"What should be done?" Benitora

"Dunno.Don't say anymore or I'll cut your tongue" Sasuke

Sasuke is always irritated whenever he's with Benitora

"OK, OK/arrogant kid/" Benitora

Kyo-Yuya conversation

"What are you girl?tryint to trespass in our land" Kyo asked

"speak up!"

"I'm nobody! And so what! You don't own this land either!" Yuya yelled

There is a heated argument and expect there will be an event to happen sooner.

"What are these things doing with you?" Kyo ask harshly and kicked the medicine box in front of her

"huh! My box shocked the medicines…What have you done!" Yuya bursted out in rage and tried to move in her position.

"…and this gun…is this yours to? Kyo threw a gun out from sasuke's pocket close to Yuya's front

"My things…that's all mine give them back to me you bastards!"

Kyo pinned her down more closer to the floor, his one foot was at her back. The ribbon that was tied to her hair unraveled, and drifted to the fast moving breeze. Yuya's hair puffed out like sparkling gold. Akira, steady in his position under the shade of the tree, felt how her was tossed beautifully in the air and smelled the aroma of green grass and fresh roses.

"so…she's a nobody…seems to me she's not by the things that she carries from her back" Sasuke

"So what is she really?" Benitora

"I will no longer say anything!" Yuya's voice turned weak due to shouting, yelling.

Kyo pressed his feet firmly to her once more. Yuya's back acquires more weight than ever that she could not bear it. Her head and body forced down back to the ground again. Her short kimono, that was bright red in color now turned into a filthy stained dress. Her arms were covered in wet mud that even her toes and legs underneath. Kyo goad his feet more tigthter, and Yuya let out a moan, tiny tears began to form in her eyes.

"…and get your filthy feet off my back…" Yuya pushed her back upward in an angled direction and moved her feet a little bit.

"Aha! She maybe a medicine seller…" Benitora unconsciously say it

Kyo and the others set there eyes on Benitora.

"What? what did I say?..." Benitora

"You're a medicine seller…" Kyo laughed at her

The other's; Benitora and Sasuke followed him while Akira, who is having his own business, is far from what is happening.

"/Why are they laughing?...stupid morons…/" She thought

"I'm still going to kill you" Kyo said with his sword direct from her neck to slice it.

Yuya was hushed in her place.

With quick awareness Akira felt something about what's happening even though his blind. He jump from his sitting position and interfered with Kyo.

"Hey Kyo, chill a bit". Akira

"Don't meddle with my discussions with this girl, Akira" Kyo said

"I'm not… I will just remind you that you shouldn't be too abrasive". He informed, walking towards to Kyo behind and stopped then moved nearby Yuya.

He gently let his hand to touch Yuya's soft golden hair that covers entirely her face though, his blind and silently smiled at her. She looked traumatized as he held her chin up to look at her. He looks at her in a worried face. Akira seems to pity the girl. Benitora and Sasuke having there own business alongside Kyo, interrupted.

"What the hell are you doing…?" Sasuke whined

"I'll go talk to her" Akira

"…he seems to…oh no…" Benitora

Akira talked to Yuya's ears softly. She stares at him with both eyes widened and afraid.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you" He smiled at her

Yuya just glared at the young blind samurai in front of her.

"/I've never seen him being with these guys before/" She said

"Move out!" Kyo said harshly on Akira

Akira shift his way then faced to Kyo

"You shouldn't kill her…" Akira

"What did you say?... don't kill her…?" Kyo

"What a jerk" Sasuke heared what Akira said to Kyo

He grasp his nape and whispered " nice Akira…"

"Just what did you whispered?" Sasuke

"nope, I didn't said anything" Benotira denied

"You can't make me" Kyo immediately jerked right through Yuya and gave his sword a swing to cut her off but Akira hurriedly impede his sword with his.

"She can be of use to us" Akira

"Stupid!" Sasuke groaned

"Uh-oh!" Benitora's eyes widened

Kyo stopped his attack and thought of what Akira said. Benitora seem to like Akira's idea of making the girl as their servant.

"That's a good idea Akira". Benitora hands on his chin

"/WHAT/ I would rather die than to serve you killers!" Yuya hollered

"This weakling will live to serve me…" He put the tip of his sword at Yuya's neck

"I won't allow that" he continued

"Yeah, look what can this girl have to serve Kyo. She's just a medicine seller, one who cures the wounds and knows medicines and sort of. How important is that!" Sasuke nodded his head

"That's the thing, why you shouldn't kill her" Akira

"Huh?" Sasuke

"Whew!" Benitora

Benitora liked Yuya, that's why he's acting like this.

"/WHAT/ I would rather die than to serve you killers!" Yuya hollered

Akira went close to Yuya and whispered, "With that kind of tone of voice you have right now, you are afraid to die…"

Yuya bowl over when Akira noticed that she was scared of being killed in a brutal way. Kyo finalized himself, though he wants to kill her He thought that Akira's idea was right.

"…You gave yourself a chance to live girl, your now under my possessions" Kyo

"Oh no…wait a min--" Sasuke

"Shut up Sasuke, that's the boss's orders. So come on, no more talk". Benitora held Sasuke's uncontrollable mouth and gave Yuya a wink.

* * *

OK I'll just end this here, i'll continue the next part later...i just runned out of ideas...hehe 


	2. Benitora Pervertness

Chapter Two: Benitora

5:54pm The red sun grasually set-in. The four samurais argued on who will take care of their prisoner

"What the hell did you said to me?" Yuya

"From this day on, you will serve me and my men".

"No way! I will not serve you!" Yuya disagreed

"dammit! Set me free!" Yuya

Kyo leaned unto her, staring straight at her eyes giving. His crimson, blood-colored eyes gives Yuya shivers to her spine.

"You want me to kill you?" Kyo

Yuya's green-eyes got even more larger like the first time she saw Kyo.He walks out and ordered to tie Yuya in a tree coz they'll be going somewhere and asked Benitora to guard Yuya.

"Benitora, guard that bitch. We'll be off for a while"

"Where you all going?" Benitora think of a nasty samurai you saw in movies, what are they suppose to do?

"OK! NICE! Ta-ta!" Benitora grinning while waving to his leaving companions

When the three just disappeared in the mist. Benitora was so excited. He was entrusted to take guard of Yuya. What maybe he's thinking? While Yuya was tied around a tree, he approached her and take the time conversing with her.

"You're brave missy"

"lunatic…" Yuya mumbled

"wanna date?" Benitora

"…" Yuya silences

"Why you don't talk, come on missy" Benitora grinning at her

"My name is not missy! Stupid!" Yuya yelled

"Your'e cute when your angry, I like ya". Benitora

"so what! leave me alone!"

"so aggressive".

As he was staring at her, he saw her kimono a bit open and tempted him to do something. /Thinking of doing something about Yuya/ His thought sare playing in his mind. He suddenly slips his hands from Yuya cheeks to her shoulders and down the hand goes into her kimono. She gasp and with her quick notice she kicked him from between. Poor Benitora…it really hurts

"Perverted! Never to touch me again!" Yuya yelled

Benitora's sword drop on the floor in reach of her feet. Yuya tried to get it but her effort was not enough….OK! let's say she got it, and tore the rope around her body. Oh no! Benitora, just look what you did!. She had her escape but not a success.

sorry, I have to cut this part

When the gang returned from their venture, they saw him whimpering around."/Just what happened/" this questions are seen in their faces.

"…ok, something weird happened here while we're gone…is that right Benitora?" Sasuke presumed

"hehee…" He just laughed

"Where's the girl?" Kyo

"She's in the hut". Benitora

"I said tie her in this tree" Kyo

"…well…"Benitora

"…she's a bit wild so I locked her inside" Benitora grinning

"…"Kyo raised his eyebrow


	3. A night With Akira

Chapter Three: A Night with Akira

7:pm the evening is darker than usual. No moon

Yuya was now entrusted to Akira. She was still a prisoner confined inside the old small hut, the ropes were yet tied in her hands and feet. Akira went in to see if she was alright.

"/he's that guy who…/ Why are you here?" She said

"I was assigned to guard you by this time" Akira

"...whaa…" Yuya

"/…he's the one who gave the idea to that red-eyed demon on not to kill me…/"

"Are you Ok? He asked

"Why ask me? You shouldn't care…" Yuya

"I have to. How will I know if I won't ask you".

"duh! Are you blind! Just look how am I right now! no more asking questions" Yuya

Akira sat beside Yuya and showed his face... Yuya's face just flushed pink, he was staring at her with a gentle smile. A part of his face made her surprise. He was blind! Why did she ever noticed it awhile ago?but forget it

"huh?you are" Yuya

"/darn! He's blind!...I didn't noticed that ever since/"

cut

Shall we say few minutes later about 9:46 in the evening

Yuya gave a yawn, she was not asleep yet.

"/Gosh…how long will I be here/" Yuya

Her thoughts were complaining. How will she be treated? Will she die brutally serving these arrogant and worthless piece of killers? These were some questions invading her mind that cannot make her sleep.

"stupid…" She mumbled

"What's that?" Akira

"No, just mind your own business there". Yuya curled herself in that corner

"/I should always be careful…I don't want to die…/" She thought

"You must be hungry by now?" Akira

"…I'll better go get you some food to eat, just stay right there". He continued

As soon as Akira returned he saw Yuya doing something... she was nibbling the rope in her hands to let go so that she can escape. But the rope was too tied up and her jaw can't bite anymore.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a smile

"Ummm…ahh! Nothing!" Yuya

"/…I can't escape in this situation right now…/" Yuya laid her head down to her knees and waited for Akira to leave but then Akira gave her food and just sitted beside her at the corner.

"Here, I brought you some of the food's left…" Akira

"left-overs?" Yuya screeched

"/I can't eat this/" She complained

"sorry…that's all was left by those people…" Akira

"/he seems to be not like them…though he's a samurai he's not like them…/" She thought

Yuya ate the left-overs with her hands tied. How can she eat if they were fastened? She's having trouble handling the piece of bread with her hands.

"Is that rope on your hands too tight?" He said

"huh?...what do you suppose…?" She replied

Akira jerked unto her and immediately grabbed both of her arms.

"What are you doing?" Yuya yelled

"Your hands and feet are sore, this should let go for a while". Akira

"/huh…/ that ropes really hurt" Yuya

"I guess you can eat properly now". He smiled at the green-eyed blond who is staring at her

Yuya's face just flushed pink, he was staring at her with a gentle smile. He's the only one who been nice and mild to her.

"What you did can make me escape…" Yuya turned away

"Better not think in trying to escape…" Akira

"Why shouldn't I? I need my freedom back" Yuya

"Yeah I know, but I guess you know that it will cause your life".

Yuya gulped in her sit.


End file.
